Who is it Bren?
by BonEsFantastic
Summary: Brennan smiles at the words on the screen and finalises it with. 'I'll be there'." Brennan has a hot steamy date with a guy? Who is it? Angela will find out


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Just another pointless fic to get me into the mood of writing. I'm currently in the middle of writers block and this may be the solution to problems. **

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

It was a Thursday evening the sky had already turned into a beautiful deep shade of pink. She sun was nearly disappearing on the horizons as it was being replaced by the moon. The Springs warmth was lingering in the atmosphere. A window had been left open causing the Springs light breeze to swim around the office uninvited. The airs flow is harshly stopped as the window is then immediately shut. The sound of the wind hulling outside of the window creates a calming atmosphere to Brennan nerves. The thick black framed clock centred between the ceiling and the clear glass door creates its presence by ticking, to those entering her office sense no difference in its sound but to Brennan its ticks and tocks sounded louder each time. She massages her temples as her glazes remove from the bright computer screen to meet the eyes of her friend. She smiles briefly at her friend and places her full attention to the screen. Her smile widens as the unknown words escape from her mouth in low whispers. As the two friends hang in the room one speaks up. "Why are you smiling ear to ear?" Angela asks.

Brennan smiles at the words on the screen and finalises it with.** 'I'll be there!'. **Angela's curiosity takes a hold of her as she secretly sways her way to her friend and peaks over her shoulders.

"You'd be there! Where are you gonna be?" Angela asks as her eyebrows raise into a question mark of their own.

"I....I have a date" Brennan says showing a light irritation over her best friend's sneakiness.

Angela smiled widely. Brennan knew that smile all to well and rolled her eyes. "He's really nice!" Brennan said "you'd like him!" reinsurance submitting on her voice.

"Care to tell me his name!" Angela poked her friend on the shoulder.

"I can't not yet!" Brennan smiled slyly.

"okaaaaay...Hair colour?" she squinted.

"Fine..." Brennan rolled her eyes "Brown/Black" Brennan said.

"uh huh" Angela Nodded. "Eye's?"

"Brown" Smiled Brennan.

"What does he do?" Angela smirked. "I'm not sure I know what you mean!" Brennan said.

"Work! What's his occupation?" Angela said.

"Oh..." Brennan raised her head up in a sign of understand "He works in the...in the public sector" she whispered the last words.

"So Booth!" Angela wickedly smiled.

"What! No" Brennan's face was beginning to redden as she felt her blood turning hot. She causally walks over to the window and reopens it."It's hot!" She states.

"Oh yeah... Hot like Booth huh?" Angela laughed. Brennan looked at her as she tapped her fingers on the table.

"Does he have...kids?" Angela asked.

"Yes...well...kid" Brennan scratched her head as she wanted to avoid the conversation.

"So Booth!" Angela smile grew wider if possible.

"NO!" Brennan exclaimed.

"God! Okaaay I got one...Does his initials begin with S.B?" Angela asked as she squeezed her lips together making them thin.

"No!" Brennan looked down at the floor as looking into her friends eyes would only reveal her untruth. Angela felt disappointed as the words travelled from Brennan's lips to her hers. However Angela caught Brennan's cheeks redden again as she fidgeted in her seat."You are so lying!" Angela said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes" Brennan said child like. Like a child would admit bad behaviour to their mother.

"Seeley Booth!" Angela Exclaimed nearly falling off of her seat.

"Yes" Brennan confessed.

"BOOTH...Booth" Angela squealed.

"Wha...bout me?" Booth said as he entered the room.

Angela turned around and noticed the flowers on his hands "YOU...and Bren" She screamed. Her squeals were so loud that it got attention from many people at the lab. Booth dismissed them as he walked over to Brennan. "So you told her huh?" he asked his voice huskier than intended but being that close to Brennan resulted in that.

"I thought I was meeting you at the restaurant" Brennan said enjoying his close proximity.

"Yeah but I really wanted to do this..." He grabs her lower back and gently squeezes it. She loudly gasps at his hold and moves her body closer. "Wow Booth...that was..." she her words were cut short as his lips crashed onto hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist he pushed his hips into hers as he backed her up against the wall. As soon as her back crashed into the wall she let out a loud groan as the cold wall made contact with her thin material. "Aggressive" she said as she wrapped her legs around his abdomen. He held her ass to keep her supported as he kissed her deeply. Her hands were now hungrily exploring his body. As Angela went unnoticed. Angela on the other hand didn't know what to do, her mouth was widely open as she starred at the two partners making out. She didn't know if she should walk away or stay. She loudly cleared her throat. That got the attention of Brennan who unwrapped herself from Booth.

"Maybe you should get a ROOM!" Angela smiled emphasising her words.

"Maybe we should come on Bones!" he winked at Angela as he exited the room holding her hands.

Angela was too shocked to move as she feel back down to her seat. 'Did that just happen?' she thought. Booth returned to the room and gave her the flowers he was holding "Here have them...Bones ain't gonna have time to put them in flowers!" he winked mischievously as he run out the door. Angela just nodded still speechless. As she looks thought the glass doors she sees Booth slapping Brennan's ass as he guided her out the door.

Angela shook her head "DID ANYONE SEE THAT!" she shouted in disbelieve.

A/N **This actually happened to me...but the ending didn't turn out like that...I ended up slapping my BF on the face when I remembered my best friend was still in the room. (It's still a little awkward around my best friend.) but my Bf has that kind of affect on me :s **


End file.
